Persistence is Futile
by flick knife
Summary: Set in the first episode where Sebastian shows up in his oh-so appalling disguise with the trunk, and then Alois decides to be nosey.


Haha, I don't even know. I started this after watching the first episode of the second series, and only just finished it, so sorry for any bumps in the flow of it.

Concrit and feedback would be lovely if you could spare the time :3

* * *

Alois looked up at the stranger, expression alight with excitement as he knelt next to the trunk with his arms around it.

"I think it should be opened _before_ I take you to down to the cellar," he implored with an earnest expression and a giggle. "Can it? Can it _please_?"

The stranger, a man, still sat in his greatcoat and top hat, shook his head.

"But I want to know what it is!" Alois begged, shifting his attention from the trunk to the mans lap, draping his arms over his thighs and looking up with round eyes. "I want to know and you won't tell me."

He didn't get a verbal answer, merely another shake of the head. Irritated, but not put off, the blonde boy squirmed from his position on the floor to kneel on the bed, arms travelling up to encircle the strangers shoulders as he pressed his face into the gap between the coat's collar and the rim of the top hat.

"_Please_ let me open it now," he murmured, lips brushing lightly against the strangers smooth cheek as he spoke. His hand came up to slide the top hat from the man's head. "Just a peek?"

A sharp crack pierced the silence that had followed Alois's question, and the playful flirtation in his eyes turned to fury at the same speed his pale cheek turned an angry red. The stranger lowered his gloved hand and fixed the boy with a hard stare through merlot eyes, now exposed having lost the shadow of the top hat.

"How impertinent," he commented smoothly. "To make such demands when you already have an answer."

"I-Impertinent?" Alois repeated, stuttering in his rage. "Me? _You're_ the one who slapped me, and a guest in this house at that. Why, I sh-"

He stopped abruptly as the stranger, or rather, the guest, held up a hand to silence him, then watched as the man stood and peeled off the coat he was still wearing despite the warmth of the room. The person underneath the large garment was more slender than the thick fabric had led Alois to originally believe, and he was dressed neatly, rather like Claude did, with black hair falling around his face.

The hand which had previously slapped the boy was raised again, but this time planted itself in the centre of the blonde's chest, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"A guest?" he inquired as he crawled over the bed and over Alois. "You've hardly treated me as one since I've gotten here, so I don't see why I should act like one."

Alois opened his mouth to try to protest, but hand obstructed any words before they could leave his tongue.

"_My _young master would never treat guests like that," the dark haired man continued, "crawling all over them? Honestly. Disgusting and lewd behaviour. Though nothing more could be expected from someone such as yourself, I suppose."

Once more Alois tried to protest, and once more he was stopped by the hand on his mouth as the other worked it's way briskly over his clothing with such speed and ease that the boy only noticed he was being undressed when he felt the cool air hit his chest.

The hand on his mouth had to be removed as the guest knelt back to remove the jacket, waistcoat, and shirt from Alois's skinny body entirely, then work on ridding him of his boots, socks, and shorts, but the urge to protest had been replaced by fluttering nervous excitement, so he held his tongue for the moment.

In almost no time at all Alois was laying pale and bare beneath the stranger, clothes put aside in a neatness that didn't match the speed which they'd been removed, but seemed fitting of the man who'd undressed him with such a professional ease.

Lying unclothed beneath an older man was hardly an unfamiliar situation for the boy, and he looked up at the dark haired man, watching as he undid his trousers, then looking up to catch his eye.

"How brash," the man commented, adjusting their positions accordingly, "to look so unashamed of your filthy actions without so much as a modest aversion of your gaze. My young master would never be so crude, though once again nothing more could be expected of you, I suppose."

An angry blush rose in Alois's cheeks, but his protests were silenced yet again. Though not by a gloved hand, this time. Instead his words twisted into a strangled yell as he was entered roughly, the stranger immediately setting a near brutal pace.

Writhing below the near fully dressed stranger, Alois let out more garbled cries and pained moans, shoving at suited shoulders and attempting to call his butlers name, only to fail each time when a particularly hard thrust sent his voice wailing rather than talking.

"Gotten too comfortable in your new life style?" the dark haired man asked after a little longer, still continuing his pace relentlessly. "Your body has grown relaxed, unused to such treatment in recent times perhaps? Appalling. A first grade body would adjust accordingly."

"Like your young masters?" Alois spat out through gritted teeth , starting to get used to the constant pounding.

"Exactly like that," the stranger smirked, changing his angle ever so slightly and hitting a spot that made Alois gasp and cry out again, in pleasure this time, rather than pain.

His almost shrill voice rose in volume as this spot was continuously thrust against, body arching in a desperate attempt for more contact, but the man didn't change his position again to accommodate this desire. Even being denied the touch he wanted, Alois found himself being pushed towards the edge quickly, moaning and writhing and gripping at the sheets, making his close release known vocally, then giving a start of surprise as something soft enclosed him and his seed was caught neatly in a handkerchief.

One final thrust and warmth spilled over inside of him, the stranger uttering a single soft moan, barely more than a sigh as he came, before pulling out and cleaning them both up with a second handkerchief, not getting a single mark on the sheets or his clothing.

* * *

Alois held out his arms and the stranger slid his shirt on him, then started buttoning it up with the same professional ease he'd used to unbutton it. He looked down, watching as the gloved fingers worked swiftly, and bought his hands up to undo the first few top buttons, allowing a small smirk to adorn his face as he fixed the man with a challenging gaze. But the man merely finished tying the lace to Alois's left boot, then slid the waist coat on top of the partially unbuttoned shirt before standing back.

The blonde boy looked up, smirk falling and turning to a small frown as he watched the stranger pick up his greatcoat again and pull it back on.

He defiantly stood from the bed with his buttons still undone, and stalked towards the door, senses pricked for any sign that the stranger's attention. But there was no sign, no feeling of being watched, or even receiving a backward glance, and Alois's shoulders sagged as soon as he was out the room with the door closed behind him.

With fumbling fingers he redid his buttons, walking down the hall to find Claude and sparing a glance at the bedroom door when he heard a muffled apology being uttered. But somehow he knew the soft words weren't directed at him, despite there being no other occupants with in the room that now held merely the stranger and his trunk. Not that it mattered, he straightened again. There were plenty more things to toy with, he decided as he skipped off with a giggle, perhaps his butler…


End file.
